Fuzzy lookup or fuzzy matching technologies allow use of “dirty” information to locate accurate information or vice versa. Such technologies commonly rely on specific algorithms that require various operations. A typical use of a fuzzy lookup service involves user input of information and search of reference information for matching information. Fuzzy generally refers to a type of logic that is based on “degrees of truth” rather than the usual “true or false” (1 or 0) Boolean logic.
As discussed in more detail below, a particular fuzzy lookup algorithm relies on an index wherein, prior to or coincident with lookup, the index needs to be built, which can take considerable time and resources. Thus, an opportunity exists for techniques to manage or maintain such an index. Further, other components of a fuzzy lookup service can benefit from management or maintenance. Various exemplary technologies disclosed herein address management and maintenance of components associated with fuzzy lookup services.